


Лента

by Quisty



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/pseuds/Quisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ribbon - очень нужный в хозяйстве аксессуар.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лента

\- Я не буду это носить.  
Эдгар закатил глаза. Переупрямить Габбиани – задача не из легких, если уж тот вбил что-нибудь себе в голову, то сдвинуть его с места будет не проще, чем какую-нибудь Хумбабу.  
\- Но послушай, - попытался воззвать к логике Его Величество. – В твоем костюме итак полно всяких рюшечек и шнурочков. _Бесполезных_ рюшечек и шнурочков. А Лента дает защиту от статусных атак.  
\- Я не буду это носить, - Сетцер скрестил руки на груди с таким видом, как будто его заставляли нацепить на себя по меньшей мере амулет из дохлой ящерицы.  
А между тем, кому, как не ему особенно пригодился бы этот невзрачный бантик. Эдгару не нужно было закрывать глаза, чтобы вызвать в памяти картины: Габбиани под отравлением, Габбиани окаменевший, Габбиани-зомби, Габбиани, медленно теряющий силы…   
\- Ладно, - вздохнул король Фигаро. – Я не хотел этого делать, но ты не оставляешь мне выбора.  
Он сделал паузу и торжественно произнес:  
\- Сейчас будет моська!  
Сетцер заломил бровь.  
\- Ну пожалуйста? – присовокупил Эдгар к самой своей умильной физиономии.  
Сетцер закашлялся.  
Эдгар не без оснований заподозрил, что над ним смеются.  
\- Тебе что, сложно надеть одну долбаную ленточку? – с надрывом вопросил он.  
\- Я не буду это носить.  
Вот же… Заладил, как попугай! Его Величество возмущенно смерил взглядом упрямого альбиноса. Уголки губ Сетцера слегка подрагивали, но вид он хранил высокомерный и неприступный.  
Ну ладно, господин игрок. Хотите играть – давайте поиграем.  
Эдгар тряхнул головой и небрежно сунул предмет спора в карман.  
\- Поступай, как знаешь, - протянул он. – Но учти, пополнять запас лекарств от изменения статуса будем отныне за твой счет.  
\- Не вопрос, - Сетцер пожал плечами и сделал попытку выйти из комнаты.  
Неудачную попытку, потому что Эдгар поймал его за отворот камзола, прижал к стене, кажется, снеся по дороге какие-то мелкие украшения с трюмо, и вот уже Габбиани сам судорожно цепляется за его плечи, притягивает ближе, просовывает колено между ног.  
\- Я… еще… не закончил, - выдохнул Эдгар в перерывах между поцелуями. Ответом ему была кривая усмешка и шелест летящей на пол одежды.  
К чести Сетцера надо было сказать, что он почти сразу сообразил, что попался. Но только невозможно уже сбежать, отступить, когда обнаженная кожа касается обнаженной кожи, когда жар – один на двоих, и соленая капля сбегает по виску, и непроизвольно хочется выгнуться, поддаться на ласку, зажмуриваться до цветных пятен перед глазами. Шелк ленты скользнул по мосластым запястьям, стянул руки альбиноса, лег сверху кокетливым бантом. Эдгар улыбнулся светло и лукаво:  
\- Видишь, какая полезная ленточка? – и тут же охнул, потому что Сетцер, шипя от нетерпения, вскинул бедра и потерся об него, и в этой игре, как и всегда, не было победителя и проигравшего, были только горячка рваного ритма, прокушенная губа, и разметавшиеся по подушке спутанные белые пряди.  
И каждый раз, как в первый, Эдгар удивлялся тому, сколько страсти таится под надменной маской альбиноса, и как бы не утонуть в этом темном, густом, стремительном потоке, кружащем голову и хлещущем через край, а Сетцер поражался, почем Эдгар здесь и сейчас – с ним, а не с кем-то еще, где-то еще, и что заставляет беспечного короля раз за разом приходить к нему.  
А потом они перестали удивляться и поражаться, потому что не осталось ничего, что могло бы удивить или поразить – словно с них содрали все защитные слои и маски, оставив только то, что действительно важно.  
Сетцер всхлипнул, кончая, и вцепился зубами в легкомысленный бант на запястьях.  
Эдгар вжался в него, заполняя до конца, до краев, и, тоже содрогаясь в оргазме, прикусил белую, почти прозрачную кожу над ключицей, там, где плечо соединяется с шеей. Оставлять Сетцеру засосы было определенно безопаснее, чем кончать, шепча его имя.  
\- Сними с меня это, - Габбиани потряс связанными руками.  
Сонный и удовлетворенный, Эдгар сполз в сторону и дернул за кончик банта, пробубнив:  
\- Можно подумать, ты сам бы не справился.  
\- Не справился, - Сетцер скривил губы в улыбке. – Можно поинтересоваться, от каких таких изменений статуса эта штука должна была меня защитить в данный исторический момент?  
\- Ммм… - король Фигаро размотал ленту и лениво улыбнулся. – Я даже не знаю. От беременности?  
Габбиани застонал и ударил его диванной подушкой, но Эдгар легко увернулся, обхватил любовника за талию и притянул к себе.  
\- В следующий раз, - промурлыкал он, поглаживая поджарый мускулистый живот Сетцера, прослеживая пальцами тонкие линии шрамов. – Если откажешься надеть, я найду такое место, чтобы ее повязать, где никому не будет видно, что ты носишь Ленточку. Никто не будет знать об этом, кроме меня, представляешь?  
\- Интересно, - пробормотал Сетцер. – Почему я до сих пор терплю все это и не выкинул тебя с корабля вместе с твоей дурацкой ленточкой?  
\- Потому что, - расплылся Эдгар в довольной улыбке и лизнул любовника в ухо, - секс со мной стоит даже дурацких ленточек.  
И, пока Сетцер не схватил вторую подушку, он поспешил заткнуть возмущенного Габбиани поцелуем.


End file.
